Love Me
by Vyse
Summary: My Taishiro series, edited and revised...


Love Me  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, all three parts of my Taishiro series, edited and revised, and in one file. Told you I would be revising every story I ever wrote...what, you didn't believe me?  
  
*growls at FFN* Dammit, I don't want to wait a day! I want my crappy stories off now!  
  
~*~  
  
Cruel Intentions  
  
Notes&Crap:  
A/N: Another Yaoi by me...but I might get flamed by Yaoi fans and Non-Yaoi fans alike. Why? This is a Taishiro! From Taichi's POV, about Koushiro. I might do one from opposite POV's, and then do a story...probably.   
  
D/C: Taichi, or Koushiro, or Sora do not belong to me.  
******************************************************  
  
My intentions are not cruel,   
But I manage to hurt you.   
I wouldn't blame you if you despised me,  
But you stand smiling still  
I want you to say that you hate me  
So I can forget about the way I feel about you.   
But you stand so loyal, so trusting...  
Would it kill you   
To say 'I despise you?'   
To go and make someone else love you  
To make me stop loving you.  
I need you to.  
You   
And everyone else  
Think that I love her  
I know she loves me  
In the same manner I love you  
I do not know why I bother  
You could never love me  
Should I move on?  
I would, if for not...  
I see you looking at me  
In the same way I look at you  
It's my imagination, I know it.  
Why would you look at me?  
I'm just a friend in your eyes, someone to talk to, someone who can be  
quite annoying at times.  
I try and tell myself 'it's not me. it's someone else'.  
But still, I can't but help think  
That it just might be possible...  
That you love me too.  
*************************************************************  
Tell me what you think...Koushiro's poem, 'Battered Heart', is coming soon, and then the sequel story, 'Dying Tears and Healing Hearts' is coming after that.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Battered Heart  
  
Notes&Crap:  
A/N: Part two so soon? Yes, I have no life. I don't think part three will be so easy, because it is a story, but I'll work hard on it...much to your dismay.  
  
D/C: *checking* Nope, still don't own them.   
******************************************************  
You chose to bruise   
And batter me  
You say that you are sorry  
I accept  
Without you knowing  
That you battered more than my body  
You battered and bruised my heart.  
Do you care?  
Of course not.  
Why would you?  
I understand.  
You needed to find Hikari, and you couldn't waste time on me.  
Still...it hurt.  
You didn't say that you were sorry or that...  
I did not expect you too.  
I so badly  
Want to be able to touch you, feel you...  
To kiss you.   
But I know that only she shall feel those things  
Only she you love  
I long to feel your lips pressed against mine  
I long to feel you wrap your arms around me  
Long to hear your whispers in my ear  
But, that shall never happen  
That shall never be  
We can never be together  
But that doesn't mean   
That I can't dream  
About what can never be?  
*************************************************************  
Ok, I think this one is lacking in something...but, I'm still doing part three. I might actually FINISH this series! *everyone faints from shock* Oh, shut up.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Dying Tears and Healing Hearts  
  
Notes&Crap:  
A/N: This...this is it, people. One for the record books. The first series I actully FINISH. Oo, I'm wetting my pants just thinking about it! Oh, well, I was gonna wet my pants anyway.  
D/C: If I didn't own them the first time, and I didn't own them the second time, what makes you think I own them the THIRD time?  
******************************************************  
  
"Hey, Koushiro?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't you EVER get off that computer?"  
"Oh, shut up."   
MachineDramon had just been defeated. It was night on the lone, desert road, and Sora, Takeru, and Hikari slept peacefully on the grimy sand beside their digimon, Andromon lay sprawled out on the road beside them, and Taichi and Koushiro remained awake.  
"You know, you really SHOULD get some rest." Taichi said, sitting in front of Koushiro. "You have those dark circles under your eyes." Taichi traced his fingers over them for a while, then pulled his hand away, blushing. Koushiro stared at Taichi, blushing slightly as well.  
"Taichi, you're up at the current hour as well. Shouldn't you be sleeping, too?" Koushiro asked, averting his gaze back to the computer screen.  
See? Taichi thought. He thinks that the laptop is more useful than I am. There is no way that he feels what I feel. "Well, yeah, but I have to. You should get some sleep. I mean, you're just a little kid."   
See? Koushiro thought. He thinks that I'm just a little kid. There is no way that he feels what I feel. Stuck for words, Koushiro remained silent.   
"Um, I didn't mean that." Taichi blurted out. Great way to lift his confidence, Taichi. "What I meant, was, that, you aren't a little kid, I just meant that, uh..." he stuttered. Koushiro smiled at him.  
"It's ok, Taichi." he assured him, giggling slightly. Taichi's face fell slightly.   
"You know, you seem to be saying that a lot lately..." he mumbled slightly, guilt gracing his features.  
"What?" Koushiro asked, curiosity evident in his eyes.  
"Well, you know, I have kinda been treating you..." Taichi started, scratching the back of his neck "Crappy, I guess, these last couple of weeks...first, there was that thing in the church, and then in the sewers...I'm sorry, Koushiro." Then, without thinking, Taichi hugged the younger boy. Koushiro tensed up, shocked by Taichi taking him in his arms. But, after a short while, Koushiro began to relax and enjoy the only hug that Taichi would ever give him.   
"Mmm...this feels good..." Koushiro mumbled. Taichi's eyes went as wide as a Orgemon's open mouth.   
"W-what?!" Taichi shrieked. Koushiro, after what he had just said had settled in, tore away from Taichi's arms, a hot blush spread across his cheeks.   
"Uhhh...nothing. Nothing at all! You know what, you're right, I should try and get some sleep..." Koushiro babbled, walking backwards, away from Taichi. The back of his heel scraped a piece of loose concrete, stumbled back a few feet, and fell. Before his upper body came into contact with the ground, however, Taichi caught him with an arm under his back.  
"You know, it's kind of a shame that you didn't say what I thought you said...I really wanted you to say it." IDIOT! a voice in Taichi's head shrieked. What if he DIDN'T say what you thought he said?! Then hell be wondering what the hell you meant by what you just said!? Or worse he could have got on! You oroka na baka!   
"What!?" Koushiro squeaked, attempting to sit up, but only slamming his forehead against Taichi's neck. "You-you feel the same way I feel!? Idiot! a voice inside his head told him. He couldn't feel the same way I feel! He was probably just joking! You oroka na baka!   
"The SAME way!? You mean that you feel the way I feel!" Taichi yelled in return. Both boys stared at the other in disbelief for a moment, then Taichi got off Koushiro, and pulled him up into a sitting position.  
"You know, for your brains, you must be pretty dense to not figure out that I like you." Taici sighed, blushing at the words 'like you.'  
"Me? What about you? You didn't figure out how...I felt, either." Koushiro pointed out, blushing as well.   
"Yeah...but I'm a idiot." Taichi replied with a smile.  
"Um...Taichi...does...this mean anything?" Koushiro asked, taking some time to get the full sentance out. Taichi gave a small smirk.   
"You tell me..." he barley whispered, and pushed his lips against Koushiro's. Koushiro felt his body go limp, then, after a while, began to return the passionate kiss.   
Eventually, Taichi broke the kiss with a smile.   
"Well...what do you think?" he said, with a teasing edge in his voice. Koushiro smiled slightly, then blushing, eased himself up against Taichi.  
"I don't know...refresh my absent-minded memory?"  
  
Epilogue...  
  
She awoke...and saw them. The one she loved...with someone else? No...no no no...this wasn't real...she was dreaming...she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out...she closed her eyes to sleep, but slumber never came...she just let the tears stream...and ached for her...for...  
  
"Mimi."  
******************************************************  
I did it! I finally finished a series! Hah! Screw you! Screw you all! Hah hah! Well, yes, that WAS a hint of Yuri at the end...possibly leading to a Mimi/Sora sequel? Your choice...  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  



End file.
